kaname kuran vs rai noblesse
by jusofama
Summary: Les deux plus beau et les plus charismatiques se confronte ! Qui va gagner ce combat qui s'annonce mortel  surtout pour les fans      !
1. Chapter 1

Kaname Kuran vs Rai (noblesse)

Les mangas et les personnages de vampire Knight/noblesse ne m'appartienne pas.

**Résumé** : Les deux plus beau et les plus charismatiques se confronte ! Qui va gagner ce combat qui s'annonce mortel (surtout pour les fans ^_^) !

J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub : noblesse est vraiment super comme manga, je vous incite donc à aller le lire (surtout pour mieux comprendre cette fic).

Comme pour mes autres fics, pour l'instant je ne mets que l'intro.

Il y aura un peu de yaoi.

Voilà bonne lecture ^_^

_Introduction_ :

Je me demande lequel de kaname ou de rai est le meilleur ? me demande Elsa

Bah on n'a qu'à les confronter ! Dis-je

Voilà comme une simple question toute innocente va mettre la poudre aux canons !

Voilà ! À bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le premier et dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai prise, avec mon amie que j'ai intégrée dans cette fic, a la faire. ^_^

Alors voilà et bonne lecture ! ^_^

«Voilà on va confrontés kaname et rai ! » dis-je en souriant

Elsa tout bas, « je le sans mal ! »

« Mmh, ta dit quelle que chose ? »

« Non non rien. »

« Enfin bref, alors voilà on a fait un genre de tableau »repris-je :

_Beauté_ :

kaname qualité :Beau gosse (qui peut le nier !), il est bien dessiner (pas vraiment au début), il est sexi (Elsa stop ton saignement de nez tu veux, tu mets du sang partout), il est très bien habillé et il a de beau vêtement.

kaname defaut :Mais il a des fois des sourcils trop grands (pas dans tous les tomes), aussi une tête allongé vers le haut, des cheveux trop plats par moment et aussi des mains un peu trop fines pour un garçon.

rai qualité :Beau gosse (et oui lui aussi), de beaux yeux avec des reflets, le dessin aussi est beau (un peu moins que vampire Knight mais ça va ! enfin pas top au début), il a une belle coupe de cheveux et il y a une séparation entre les mains féminins et masculins.

rai défaut :Il n'a pas vraiment de goût pour les vêtements (pas qu'il soit ridicule n'ont plus), le manga plus a une BD.

_Caractère :_

k. qualité :Il est mystérieux, classe, s'est faire obéir (non Elsa n'imagine pas kaname en train d'attacher zéro et lui faire des choses impossibles à décrire sans faire une hémorragie nasale !), affectueux (surtout si vous vous appeler yuuki mais comme je le dit après on s'en fout) et des fois mignons (quand il arrête de faire la gueule !).

k. défaut :(le plus facile !), mauvais caractère, froid (pas avec yuuki mais pour les fans de yaoi comme Elsa et moi, on s'en fout !)

r. qualité :Il est mystérieux, marrant indirectement (franchement lisez ce manga, vous aurez des fout rire garantie !), pas vraiment froid, s'est se faire obéir et il trop mignon.

r. défaut :Il est un peu trop passif des fois (mais bon pour ceux qui aiment le yaoi ce n'est pas vraiment un défaut !) et un peu bête (mais sa fait son charme).

_Puissance :_

k. qualité :Il est puissant (mais on n'a encore pas tout vu, donc on ne peut pas vraiment savoir pour l'instant !).

r. qualité :Il est super puissant (mais comme kaname on ne peut pas encore tous savoir !).

_Sexualité :_

k. qualité :C'est un seme pas de doute, avec zéro comme uke, (sauf pour le principale intéressé mais pas de panique on va l'aider !).

r. défaut :On ne s'est pas vraiment, ça dépend de avec qu'il est.

« Voilà ! » dis-je toute contente de moi jusqu'à qu'une aura noir ne se fasse sentir et que je me retourne pour voir : kaname (c'est de lui que vient l'aura noir) et en font rai qui, comme d'hab, boit son thé.

Elsa paniqué « je t'avais dit que s'était une mauvaise idée ! »

« Effectivement mademoiselle (ho l'autre), bien que je n'apprécie pas d'être confronté à cet… » Dit-il en regardant rai, qui boit toujours son thé, d'un aire dégouté (ça c'est de la jalousie) « …individus, je ne peux au contraire laissé passer ce que vous avez marqué dans ma sexualité ! Il n'est pas question que j'ai une aventure avec cette chose ! » Dit-il hors de lui.

Il des choses qui ne faut pas dire à des fans de yaoi qui ont déjà définit les couples qu'ils adorent dans des mangas, c'est de dire que leur couple sont nul (on peut dire que l'on ne l'aime pas et si il est vraiment bizarre). Alors quand ses un des hommes de ce couples qu'il le dit vous ne peut pas imaginer le bordèle que c'est ! Et kaname va l'apprendre à ses dépens !

« Elsa va L'appelé s'il-te-plait »

« Avec plaisir ! »dit-elle en se mettant à courir jusqu'à le téléphone.

« Bon toi kuran (oui je suis en colère) tu restes, et toi rai…fais ce que tu veux »

Vu comment kaname me regarde, je crois qu'il a compris qu'il aurait dû se taire.

Une heure plus tard la porte s'ouvre pour voir entrer zéro et un homme avec un costard noir et des cheveux brun avec une mèche qui sépare son visage en deux (alors vous avez deviné ?).

« Voilà que toute les personnes sont réunis, on va pouvoir commencer ! »Dis-je avec un sourire, je l'avoue, un peu sadique.

« Commencer quoi ? Quesque je fais ici surtout avec ce… »Commence à dire zéro

« Ha non toi mon zéro (Elsa aime les ukes) tu ne diras rien qui pourra l'énerver plus ! »

« Bon a votre tour mon roi ! »Dis-je avec respect à l'homme en noir, « et nous autre, sauf kuran et zéro, allons dans la salle d'à côté ». « ET pas de discussion compris ! »Dis-je en fusillant du regard kuran et zéro du regard (bah oui je n'allais vraiment pas fusiller l'un de mes couples préféré tout de même !).

Donc nous sommes tous sortis. Enfin j'ai dû revenir recherché rai parce qu'il n'a pas suivi la conversation, étant toujours plongé dans son thé (oui je sais c'est démoralisant, au faite je ne sais vraiment pas comment à garder son thé plein et toujours chaud ! C'est là des mystères de la vie !).

Quelque minute plus tard, mon roi (Elsa : « t'abuse pas beaucoup là ? », « non, je vais te montrer quand j'abuse beaucoup ! »), donc mon dieu (vlà !) sort et s'approche de nous.

« Voilà j'ai fait ce que tu m'avait demandé, dans quelque minute l'aphrodisiaque que je leur ai injecté va commencer à agir et la salle se remplira de leur gémissement ! Mais je trouve bizarre que vous n'êtes pas à l'intérieur entrain de regardé kuran entrain de culbuter (il utilise de si beau mots !, Elsa : « elle aime vraiment ce perso ! ») zéro ?

« Camera nouvel génération on entend les sons et vont les images comme si on y été ! »Ditons en même temps avec un grand sourire.

A peu près 1h30 plus tard (oui ses drogues dures longtemps ! J'en viendrais presque à plaindre zéro si je n'étais pas une fane !), on vire sortir kaname (je lui ai pardonné) et zéro avec une démarche de canard.

« Espèces de folles ! Ne conté plus sur moi pour faire quoique ce soit pour vous ! » Hurle zéro en partant.

« À plus tard mon zéro uke ! »hurle en retour Elsa

« Bon alors tu disais quoi déjà kaname ? »Dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Rien »dit kaname de mauvaise foi en partant lui aussi rejoindre zéro.

« Bon et bien moi aussi il faut que je m'en aille »dit mon roi.

« Comment peut-on te remercié de nous avoir aidé ? »Demandais-je

« Nous vous en faites pas grâce à vous j'ai pu voir l'efficacité de mon aphrodisiaque (Elsa : « donc il les a pris pour des cobayes ? », « c'est pour ça que s'est un dieu ! ») »nous dit-il avec un (beau) sourire.

« De rien si ça peut t'aider avec lui (son uke) ! »Lui répondis-je

« A au faite avant que j'oubli voilà pour toi Elsa : une vidéo où il y figure zoro et sanji entrain de coucher ensemble dans différents lieux et endroits »dit-il en tendant un dvd à Elsa qui le prend avec beaucoup de délicatesse et qui sans voie (c'est son couple préféré).

« M…mer…ci ! »Essaya-t-elle de formulé

« Et pour toi ma Emilie je te donne ceci »dit-il en me tendant une grand enveloppe.

« Merci ! » dis-je en l'ouvrant. Et là j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque : des photos et un dvd de mon couples préféré entrains de coucher ensembles !

Enfin il partit en nous souriant. Elsa et moi décidons de rentré dans la salle qu'on avait quitté un peu plutôt.

Sauf qu'on avait oublié quelqu'un.

« Bon et bien on peut dire que je suis le gagnant de cette confrontation ! » dit pour la première fois rai.

Puis lui aussi parti.

Voilà ! C'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Au faite si vous n'avez pas deviné qui c'est, vous pouvez m'envoyé un message et je vous le dirais !

Toi Elsa tu te tais car tu sais qui s'est !

(L'aphrodisiaque c'est une idée d'Elsa !)

A bientôt dans une nouvelle fic !


End file.
